


William Is Not Dead

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Written after the trailer for Ghouli, but before the episode.





	William Is Not Dead

There is no better temporal feeling than being wrapped in Mulder’s arms. Scully has never been a hugger but his embrace is grounding, reviving. William is not dead. Mulder’s arms clasped behind her say that, the way his knuckles knead against her. William is not dead. Mulder’s chin on her head tells her, her hair catching in the stubble as she shifts to hear his heart beat clearer. William is not dead. Mulder’s resonant voice is the proof she needs, the way he chooses the right words to soothe her.

William is not dead.

He is not.

Mulder steps back, still holding her hands in his. She looks at their fingers, folded together. Joined. Their bodies have long been joined, their hearts even longer. Their minds melded. Their DNA has been merged. William is not dead.

She won’t let go. Not of Mulder. Not of the certainty that courses through her bones. William. Is. Not. Dead. She closes her eyes and sees him, whole and alive and smiling.

Mulder pulls at her, urging her towards the door. She has her most convincing evidence when she walks out behind him. William is not dead. Because she could not leave him so easily.


End file.
